


Denial

by wordsinpaper



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [12]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsinpaper/pseuds/wordsinpaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor has a boyfriend, except he totally doesn't.</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>The one with denial, jealousy and some insecurities because of Facebook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "denial", and, well, that's got Connor Walsh written all over, of course. It's practically canon that he took a long swim in that river. Anyway, I combined that with something someone once said on tumblr, about how it'd be interesting if Oliver woke up one day to see a relationship request (or whatever the cool kids call it now) on Facebook. Sorry if I messed anything up, but I'm not really that familiar with those dark corners of Facebook. Unbetaed (seriously need to change that). Either way, have at it. Let me know what you think!

It’s something that has been bothering Connor.

Well, not bothering, because he doesn’t care about that. At all. Really.

But the fact that he goes on Oliver’s Facebook and sees one of Oliver’s colleagues – and it’s always the same guy – leaving stupid flirty comments on his pictures and statuses when he knows Oliver has this thing with him, it’s something that… bothers him. Just a little.

It’s totally not because it makes him want to set a metaphorical perimeter around Oliver so others will know he’s not available. You know, he’s not really that kind of guy, and he and Oliver aren’t in a serious commitment or anything like that.

He doesn’t want to shove the guy and tell him to stay away. ~~He may want to punch the guy, but that’s totally because he’s hitting super hard on Oliver, _on Facebook_ , where everyone can see.~~

Ah, no, he takes it all back. He doesn’t want to punch him either. He’s got no right to stand between Oliver and other guys, right? It’s not like they’re boyfriends or anything.

Haha. Right?

“What are you doing?”

He slams the laptop shut.

“Uh, nothing. I thought you were asleep.”

Oliver yawns and sits beside him on the couch.

“I was, until you started hitting those keys as if they’d personally offended you. Who kicked your puppy?”

“What? No one! What are you talking about? I wasn’t typing that hard,” he says, hugging the laptop to his chest.

Oliver tilts his head to the side.

“That was so subtle, I’m actually worried about your future career as a lawyer.”

“Watch out for the sarcasm there, buddy.” He sighs and puts the laptop down. “It’s nothing, really. It’s… silly.”

“Okay, if it’s so silly, then why did you get super defensive just now?” he asks, trying to grab the laptop back. Connor pulls it away from his reach.

“I… no. Give me a moment. I’m still going over it in my head.”

Oliver frowns, arms still outstretched.

“I am having a moment where I’m thinking things I’m not used to thinking about, so it’s gonna take a while to let it all sink in.”

“Oh, whoa. Something big must have happened in that laptop for you to question the very essence of your pre-established Connor Walsh. It’s not like life in general changes people or anything.”

“Shut up, I’m being serious here and you’re being mean.”

Oliver sits back and holds his hands up.

“Okay, Mr. Serious. I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to hurt your feelings, honest. I’ll be here waiting for you to get over whatever life-changing moment you’re having so we can go back to sleep.”

“You can go, if you want. I know you have to get up early in the morning.”

“If you think I’m going back in that room without you, you’re wrong. I won’t lie in that bed while you murder your keyboard again. Or set your brain on fire. But the laptop would probably be worse.”

Connor hits him with one of the couch’s cushions.

“Funny guy, you. No wonder your buddy Tommy keeps leaving you all those cute messages on Facebook.”

He crosses his arms and looks away. He hadn’t meant to say it, but it’s out there now.

“What? Go back. What are we talking about here?”

Resigned, Connor opens his laptop again.

“You’re stalking my profile while I sleep. Okay. I’m sharing a bed with a creeper. No big deal.”

“Oliver…”

“Okay. Tell me how Tommy has anything to do with you questioning your life choices.”

He points at the comments, as if it’s obvious.

“He likes you!”

Oliver turns his attention from the screen to look at him with a confused expression.

“We are… friends. I thought you’re supposed to like your friends…”

“No, you don’t get it. Look at this,” he points at a particularly obvious comment. “He _likes_ you. He’s not even subtle about it. Posting it on a social media website, so everyone can see him hit on you.”

“Ooookay, crazy. Please don’t strangle my cushion,” he says, calmly pointing at said cushion.

He looks down and sees his hand aggressively curled around it.

“How could you not see this?” he presses.

“Who says I didn’t? As you so perceptibly observed, he’s leaving these comments on _my_ profile. I’ve read them. I know what he means with that, I’m not that naïve.”

Connor pauses. Oh.

“Oh. So… you like him back? I mean, it’s okay if you do, it’s not like you promised me anything. I can totally stay out of it, if you want. He’s probably a nice guy and everything.”

He totally doesn’t think that. The guy’s a douche. He’s never met him personally, but his online profile just gives out this aura of douchebag. But, hey, if that’s Oliver’s thing, he won’t get in the way of true love or some shit like that. Again, it’s not like he cares or anything. Nooooooo.

Oliver takes the laptop away from him, putting it down on the coffee table. He sits closer to Connor, places his hands on his shoulders and turns him so they’re looking at each other.

Connor is totally not pouting or exhibiting any sort of sad puppy face. Because he had no expectations, come on. He didn’t walk into this looking for a relationship. See, he can be honest!

He knows Oliver would certainly break things off with him before moving into a serious relationship with someone else, because that’s the kind of guy he is. The kind of guy every person should be, really. But, yeah. Oliver wants his attention now, so…

He takes a deep breath and prepares for the fall.

“You’re acting like a jealous and insecure boyfriend right now. You realize that, don’t you?”

What? Connor Walsh, a jealous and insecure boyfriend? Ha! Now that’s something that doesn’t make any sense.

“I know…”

Wait. That wasn’t… was it true? His shoulders drop. Who is he even kidding? Oliver is obviously seeing right through him. So he’s really only lying to himself right now.

“You were the one who joked about Facebook relationship statuses and meeting the parents.”

“I know, okay? I know. I wasn’t there yet.”

“But you are now?”

“I don’t know…”

Oliver sighs and squeezes his shoulders in a comforting gesture.

“Look, we don’t have to do this right now. You obviously have a lot on your mind. Let’s sleep on it, okay? We’ll have the whole big revelations conversation tomorrow over dinner or something.”

Connor smiles. This man…

“Yeah. You can go to bed. Let me just turn this all off. I’ll meet you there in a sec.”

Oliver nods, squeezes his shoulders once more and walks back to his bedroom.

Connor bites his lips before clicking around on his profile before turning it all off and joining Oliver in bed.

He drops a chaste kiss on Oliver’s smiling lips before letting sleep take over.

* * *

In the morning, Oliver is almost ready to go to work. He sits on the bed to put on his shoes, trying not to wake Connor. He has a few notifications from Facebook. He rolls his eyes at some post Tommy tagged him on last night, saying “saw this and thought of you”.

There’s something else there that catches his eye, though: a request made a few hours ago. He tries to stop the grin on his face as he clicks “accept”.

He puts it all down before kneeling on the bed, grabbing Connor’s sleeping face.

“Wha-?”

Oliver kisses him long and sweet.

“Hmm. You know I like your face and all, but… I still have one more hour left of sleep. And there’s no way you’ll start anything right now, because you don’t want to be late to work for the third day in a row, so, please, don’t be a tease.”

He chuckles at Connor.

“I’ll see you later for that big dinner event tonight.”

Connor is already turning on his side, hugging his pillow close.

“It’s a date,” he mumbles into it and falls back asleep.

He grins at his sleeping boyfriend. Yes, _boyfriend_. Because they’re totally Facebook official now, okay?


End file.
